Shadow Heros
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: This is a rewrite of Shadow's Heroes Because I didn't like how it was going. Sorry, Sin and Dark my muses took over together and gave Shadow Three Personalities. Hope you like it. It has everyone in it that was in the other one and more. Lu Sin, Sin and Dark!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows Heroes**

 **By: Sinfully Sined 2**

 **Shadow is something that no one has every seen. But after three wrestlers found her after she was gang rape it all goes Crazy after they find out why she was rape and who wanted it to happen.**

 **A/N: I rewrote this some because I didn't like how it was coming out. So I hope you like it. Sin! I am Sorry Sin and Dark took over together and made Shadow have three Personalities. But I still Like it I hope you all will too."**

 **Sin Muse: Of course they are going to like it we wrote it."**

 **Dark Muse: And If They Don't Well, Fuck They Then!**

 **Sin The Writer: Dark!**

 **All Three: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: Shadow**

 **She heard them and tried to become smaller in the darkness corner but the one closest to her heard her move and use the flash light on his phone to see in the darkness. When the light hit her she moved away from it and them as they came closer to her. But she was as far back as she could be in the corner. "No! No! Stay away from me!"**

" **It is alright! We aren't going to hurt you!" The one with the phone said to her and she laughed.**

" **That's what to other four say before they turn turns raping me." She growled at them and they growled at that.**

" **Dean hand me your shirt." He told one of the guys with him. "Seth I need you to go get Shane and Walter the head trainer. Anyone you want him to get for you?"**

 **Mark and Glen, please?" She asked as Dean handed her his shirt.**

" **Of course." Seth said before her ran in too the building to get them.**

" **So what is your name?: Dean asked her as she put the shirt on.**

" **Shadow? Shadow?" Mark called out as he ran outside.**

" **Over here, Mark!" She yelled as the two men move so he could get to her.**

 **He came and picked her up after she got the shirt on. "I told Shane that you were coming. What happen, sister?"**

" **I was gang rape by four guys, AJ, CJ, The Club. But I don't want the cops to be call." She told him as four men walked out of the building.**

" **What?" Glenn yelled as he walked over to them.**

" **I want to take care of it!" She yelled back to them.**

" **How are you going to do that?" Shane asked her and she smiled.**

" **I was going to take you offer anyway tonight so I will do that and be the only woman wrestler that wrestles men." Shadow said to him and he nodded.**

" **Sound good to me." Shane said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **Oh, well then we need to get you to the hospital so they can do a rape kit on you because after you get done with them I will blackmail them to leave wrestling forever." Shane said to her.**

" **I need pants." She said and Seth got out a pair of his wrestling pants and handed them to her.**

" **Thank you three." She said as she grabbed the pants from him and started to put them on. "There was another one that they calling the lone wolf, I didn't see him. He was the one that knocked me out and they came out after I woke up."**

" **I want him." Roman said to Shane.**

" **You got him." Shane said to him.**

" **You know we all are going out there with you, right?" Dean asked Roman.**

" **Damn right we all are." Glen said to them.**

" **I want to see that before I am going to the hospital." Shadow said to them.**

" **Fine, but where is the outfit that you wore here?" Shane asked her and she looked at him.**

" **Behind the dumpster where I was raped." She said to him.**

" **I got it." Walter said as he pulled gloves on and walked over there carefully.**

" **Thank you, Walter." She said to him and he looked at her.**

" **I remember when you were 18 and coming here with your brothers. You have always been family and no one messes with family!" Walter said to her.**

" **Damn Right!" Mark said to her as he picked her up and they all saw that she didn't have shoes on.**

" **Are her shoes over there?" Shane asked Walter.**

" **No, CJ took them so I couldn't walk away from here." Shadow said to them.**

" **Are they the ones that I got you?" Glen asked her.**

" **No, those are in one of my bags in my car." She said to him and nodded too her.**

" **They were your favorite aren't they?" Mark asked her and she shook her head at him.**

" **No, they were your favorite on me." She said to him and he shook his head.**

" **I like it when you don't have shoes on. That way I can carry you around like now." Mark said to her and she laughed at that.**

" **The only reason I am allowing you to carrying me is because they broke glass bottles around me so I couldn't walk or crawl away from here." She said to them and they all seven growled at that.**

" **The reason your feet and knees are bleeding?" Walter asked her.**

" **My feet yes. My knees I am not telling you all how that happened." Shadow said to them.**

" **Let's get her to our locker room." Roman said to them.**

" **Sounds good to me, I am going to talk to Stephanie and tell her what happen and what is going to happen. Shane said to them as they walked into the arena.**

" **Sounds good to me." Mark said to him.**

" **And you tell her that she will not like me if she says something that she shouldn't." Glen said to him and Shane nodded to him.**

" **I will tell her that." Shane said as they walked into the locker room and he kept walking.**

" **Oh, look they brought our whore in." AJ said to CJ.**

" **No, they brought Glen and Mark's sister in." Shane said to them before he walked away without missing the looks on their faces.**

" **You mean that they are real brother's and that is their real sister?" AJ asked him.**

" **That is right." Shane said to them although it wasn't true.**

 **The two men look like they just saw death was coming for them and they ran. Shane laughed at that because they will not touch them unless Shadow tells them too. She gots them and they will find out that she is the one that they should worry about. Shane knows how bad Shadow's revenge can be. He seen what she did to her brothers and his sister. She did warn them that if they came after her in the prank war when she was here when she was 21 that she would get them all back, no matter who it was that prank her. They didn't believe her. Let's just say they do now.**

 **Seth likes seeing her in his pants. He didn't understand it until he started to think about how Dean and Roman would try to get him to dress up in their clothes when they were in their hotel room. That was when he understood what the feelin in his chest he got the moment they found her was. "Hey, now I can say that I got into your pants, Seth."**

" **Yep, although they are too small for you." Roman said as he handed her his wrestling pants.**

" **I think that you just want to see her in your pants, Roman." Seth growled to him.**

" **That is enough! Glen I want a pair of your pants, please?" She asked him and he smiled at that.**

"" **I will go and get our bags and of course you can have a pair of my pants. They haven't see you in red yet. I can't wait to see their reaction ." Glen said to her and she frown at that.**

" **Never mind. Mark, pants please?" She asked the one that was standing by her seat.**

" **I think I had your purple pants in my bag from last month when we came to see you." Mark said to her.**

" **Thank god, I thought I was going to go get them made for me again. We all know that I am tall for a woman." Shadow said to them.**

" **You might want to get some more made. Mark has them because he use bleach at your house and got bleach on them and they are now purple and blue." Glen said to her.**

" **You mean you did and put them in my bag. I would have told her. Beside I don't use bleach, you do." Mark growled at him.**

" **Just go and get them before I make what I did to you when I was 21 look like kid's play. Got that?" Shadow asked him in a growl and he ran out of the room.**

" **That was just mean." Mark said with a wink.**

" **He deserves it. He knew no bleach in my house. I am allergy to it. You washed them four times right?" Shadow asked him.**

" **You know I did." He said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **What did you do when you were 21?" Dean asked her and she smiled at that.**

" **Sorry, if you weren't there then you will not know unless someone shows you. And if they do then the one that shows you will be getting worst then that." Shadow said to them.**

" **That don't sound good." Roman said to them.**

" **It isn't!" Mark said to him as Glen came in with the bags.**

" **What isn't?" Glen asked him.**

" **What Shadow would do to us if we show them what she did to us when she was 21." Mark said to him.**

" **Not happening." Glen said to them.**

" **I didn't know you two were scare of a girl." Dean said to them as Shadow got her purple and now blue pants and walked into the bathroom to change.**

" **They know that this girl should be scare of when you don't listen to her." Shadow yelled to Dean.**

" **That is true." Mark and Glen said together.**

" **What is true?" Stephanie asked as she can into the locker room and Shane following her in.**

" **That Shadow should be scary of if you don't listen to her." Mark said to her and she nodded to them.**

" **Damn right, that is true." Shane said to Shield.**

" **That is right you saw what she did to us. Learn from our mistakes and don't show them what she did to us. Or you will get worst." Mark said to him and he nodded.**

" **Thank you, for telling me. I know Glen wanting to see me get it. Oh and CJ and AJ saw you bring her in here. I will not say what they said. But I will say that they think you two are coming after them. I didn't say anything to make them think different. So have fun scaring them all you want." Shane said to them as Shadow walked out of the bathroom.**

" **What did they say and it better be the truth." Shadow growled to him.**

" **They said oh look they brought in our whore." Shane said to her and she nodded because they called her a whore as they were raping her.**

" **What did you say to that? Because we all know that you don't know how not to say something." Shadow said to him and he smiled at that.**

" **I said no they brought in Mark and Glen's sister. You should have seen their faces that that. AJ asked if they were real brothers and if you were their real sister." Shane said to her.**

" **And you said yes although it isn't true." She said to him with a smile.**

" **You know me really well." Shane said to her.**

" **Good boy, what do you want from me?" Shadow asked him.**

" **A date." e said to her.**

" **Next Friday." She told him.**

" **I'll take it." He said to her.**

" **Good, because that is the only one you are getting." Shadow growled at him.**

" **You don't got to be mean about it." Mark said to her and she looked at him.**

" **Actually, I do got to be mean about it. He knows I am with somebody. Don't you, Shane?" Shadow asked him.**

" **What?" Mark asked as Glen asked. "Who?"**

" **I am with Stephanie and Shane knew about it." Shadow said as Stephanie smiled wide and hugged her.**

" **When did this happen?" Mark asked her.**

" **About 6 months ago?" Stephanie asked Shadow.**

" **Today is our six month." Shadow said to her.**

" **Why didn't you tell us last month?" Mark asked her.**

" **Why didn't Shane tell us when he found out?" Glen growled.**

" **We all know that Shadow would have killed him if he did." Mark said to him.**

" **Damn right, I would have and I told him that too." Shadow said to them.**

" **And I believe her. That was why I didn't give tips that I knew something that you didn't. Because I knew that you would have called her and asked her about it." Shane said to them.**

" **Can I talk to Shadow alone please?" Stephanie asked them.**

" **No! we are not letting her anywhere without at least two of us." Glen said to her.**

" **Let's go take a shower Stephanie." Shadow said to her.**

" **You can't yet." Shane said to her.**

" **I will do what I want to do." Shadow said to him.**

" **NO!" Mark yelled at her and she jumped away from all of the guys.**

" **I wasn't going to. I was going to talk to Stephanie after she turn on the water. What she has to say to me is just for me to hear." Shadow growled at him.**

" **No, I will just tell you in your ear." Stephanie said to her and she nodded.**

" **I am sorry, but I got back with Hunter." Stephanie whispered it in her ear and she nodded so she knew that she heard her.**

" **I hope we can still be friends." Stephanie whisper to her.**

" **Of course." Shadow said in a sad voice.**

 **Stephanie hugged her and walked out of the room. Shane looked at her and saw the tears that wanted to fall. He couldn't believe that she just did that to her after what happen to her. Then he thought about what happen and the ones that did it and shook his head. "I can't believe he did that."**

" **What are you saying?" Shadow asked him and he looked down at his hands.**

" **Think about it guys. The ones that did that to her. Who in this company can have five superstar wrestlers rape a girl that they don't know? If you think about it you will come to the answer I did." Shane said to the guys.**

" **HUNTER!" They all five of them growled together.**

" **She went back to him." Shadow said as she started to cry.**

" **Stephanie must have told him that you were coming tonight and he told them to rape you without realize who consider you family." Shane said to her and she nodded as Mark and Glen went to leave.**

" **No you don't!" Shadow growled at them and they stopped at the door and look at her to see the tears were gone and her eyes were now neon green.**

" **Shit! Everyone in the bathroom but Shadow." Mark yelled and ran towards the bathroom with Glen at his heels.**

" **Now!" Glen said and Shane ran because there is only one beside Shadow that could make them run and hide and she is in the same body of Shadow.**

 **Roman and Dean back up with Seth behind them as Shadow turned around and looked at them. "Leave Seth out here. I will not hurt him, I promise."**

 **Seth moved around them and pushed them into the bathroom before he headed to Shadow. "Sit."**

 **Seth sat and she crawled on to his lap and put her Chin on his shoulder.**

" **Who are you? Because you aren't Shadow, you smell different then her but you still smell like mate." Seth said to her.**

" **I am Sin, the only one that can scare those two beside Shadow because I am her bad side. The side that my family try to get to take over Shadow. But I wouldn't because she is better then me and I knew that. I only come out when she can't take the hurt or pain." Sin said to him.**

" **How many are there in you?" Seth asked her and she smiled at that.**

" **You are the only one that was asked that. Not even Glen or Mark has asked me that." Shadow said as her eyes became the dark green they are when she was in control.**

" **Welcome back Shadow." Seth said to her.**

" **Do not come out yet." Shadow said as the bathroom door open.**

" **Fine." Mark said to her.**

" **Don't talk to me like that Undertaker!" Sin growled and Seth laughed silently.**

" **To answer your question there are three in here. And I am the one that is the nicest one in here." Shadow said to him.**

" **Who is the other one?" Seth asked her and her green eyes glowed green-bluish and he smelt cat. "My name is Dark and I am the were loin alpha." Dark said to him.**

" **Nice to meet you Dark, I am Seth your Omega." He said as he tilt his head and she sniffed his neck and licked it.**

" **You taste mated." She growled and he smiled at her.**

" **I am mated with two others that are your mates too." He said to her and she nodded.**

" **Yes, the ones that found us with you. Od they look so good but no sex yet." Dark said to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Well War Is Here…**

 **Shadow was in the locker room with Shane and Seth watching what was on in the ring when Stephanie ran into the locker room and ot in Shadow's lap with tears running down her cheeks. "Shadow I am so sorry, Hunter just told me what he had done to you. Then I broke up with you for him. I can't believe that he did that but he told me himself."**

 **Don't worry about it Stephanie I am fine. But you warn him that I am coming after his ass and if he thinks the others are bad? He don't know what bad really is yet. Because he has done something so stupid. He decided that he wants a war with me. Well War Is Here. But you make sure that he don't know how bad I can be. Beside we could have shared you." Shadow said as she got up knocking her off her lap as the guys looked over at her.**

" **Could you still?" Seth asked her.**

" **No." She said to him.**

" **What are you going to do?" Stephanie asked from her knees.**

" **I don't know yet, but I will soon." Shadow said to her.**

" **Please don't kill him, he does have kids." Stephanie said to her.**

" **I wouldn't do that to them." Shadow said to her and she nodded.**

" **But I will make him feel the wanting of Dead." She said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **Good." Stephanie said to her.**

 **Hunter was laughing when CJ came into the office. "You wanted to see me.**

" **How was Shadow?" Hunter asked him.**

" **Tight, good, Mark and Glen's sister." CJ said to him and he stop laughing at the news.**

" **Please tell me that you are joking!" Hunter said to him and he shook his head at him.**

" **Sorry, but I can't tell you that. You saw what they all did to him. Why would all of them do that to him? Because of what he did to her. And we are next. They will know from him that you were the one that made this happen." CJ said to him.**

" **Get Kevin Owens, I want to see him. Hunter said to him.**

 **CJ ran out of the office and right into Shane and Stephanie. "Hi!" He said before he ran the way he knew Kevin was.**

 **Stephanie watched as Shane shook his head. "He isn't going to be able to save himself. But let him try. Don't tell him what is going to happen."**

" **I know nothing." Stephanie said to him before she went into the office.**

 **Shane walked back to the locker room when he hear yelling in the locker room that Shadow and Seth was in. He ran in to see AJ try to get Shadow on her knees. Seth was out on the floor. "Get off of her, AJ!"**

" **Make me!" AJ yelled at him as Roman and Mark rushed into the locker room.**

" **No problem!" Roman said as Shadow hit him in the nuts with a elbow and head-butted him in the stomach as he went down to his knees.**

" **I don't need them to get you away from me. You are stupid thinking you were going to come in here and get a second time. Not Happening ASSHOLE!" Shadow yelled at him.**

" **You are still a whore!" AJ yelled at her.**

" **That would be true if I asked you five to rape me. But I didn't. You all took what wasn't given to you. If you ask e that would make you five the whores not me." Shadow said to him.**

" **Watch your back, whore!" AJ told her and she smiled.**

" **See that is the thing AJ. I don't have to watch my back. I have many that will watch my back here. More then you do. You might what to get your bitches to watch your back for you. Because you don't know me and I am not like most women. See you might have raped me but the thing is that didn't scare me. Hell. I don't think you would want to see me scared. I am really dangerous then. But you will find out how dangerous I can be without being scared. Don't worry about that." She said to him.**

" **Mark, Glen get him out of here." Shadow said to them an d they both grabbed him as he went to hit her.**

 **He stop in mid swing and growled at her. She growled louder and he paled and ran out of the room without them having to get him out. Seth started to move and Shadow moved to him and pulled him up and in to her laugh on the cough. She patted his cheek and asked. "You ok?"**

 **"Me? I am good what about you?" Seth asked her and she smiled down at him.**

 **"I am fine! He thought I was scare of him but I ain't scare of anyone. No one and that is a good thing or you all will be scare of my other half." Shadow said to them.**

 **"Damn right they would be." Mark said to her.**

 **"Shut up U-Mark." Shadow said as they saw her eyes flash neon green and go back to her dark green eyes.**

 **"Sorry, Shadow, Sin." Mark said to both of them.**

 **"Thank you for telling her sorry to Mark." Shadow said to him.**

 **"I learned from the last time I let her go back without telling her sorry. That was bad." He said to her and she nodded to him.**

 **"I bet you do remember that. Sin warned you but you had to make her mad didn't you?" Shadow asked him.**

 **"I wasn't trying to make her mad. She took it the … Mark, watch what you say." Glen said to him and Sin smiled at him.**

 **"Like I said Kane is the smart one." Sin said before she looked at Mark.. "Didn't you learn? No? I can teach you again."**

 **"No, I learned. I really am sorry." Mark said to her.**

 **"Good, Undertaker." Sin said to him.**

 **"That is how you can tell them apart." Glen said to them.**

 **"What about Dark?" Seth asked them.**

 **"Haven't met Dark yet." Glen said to him.**

 **"You mean that I am the only one that has met Dark? That is awesome." Seth said to them.**

 **"So what about you being pregnant?" Dean asked from the door.**

 **"I can't have kids." Shadow said as Mark and Glen looked away from her.**

 **"Then why do I hear a heartbeat fro your stomach?" Dean asked her.**

 **"What?" Shadow asked him. "What are you saying? Dean!"**

 **"Clam down it is ok." Dean said to her.**

 **"This isn't ok. I had two guys that try to get me pregnant on purpose and they couldn't my doctor told me that I couldn't have babies." Shadow said to him as tears rolled down her face.**

 **"Damn it!" Mark growled and Shadow passed out.**

 **Seth was still in her lap so he didn't let her fall. He pushed the hair out of her fae as he felt her stomach. "I feel it. It is fast growing. Like the one that got her pregnant is a vapmire."**

 **"Damn it!" Mark said again and the guys looked at him.**

 **"You were the two that were trying to get her pregnant." Dean said to them.**

 **"She is our mate." Glen said to him.**

 **"Then why wasn't she with you two tonight?" Roman asked him.**

 **"We hurt her feelings and she needed time away from us." Mark said sadly.**

 **"How did you hurt her feelings?" Roman asked in a growl.**

 **"They dumped me and told me that I couldn't go out with anyone because I was still their mate and they will kill anyone that I get with but they were going to find some women to give them babies. That was how the hurt my feelings as they put it. I out it that they broke my heart but won't let me move on." Shadow said after she hear whaat was said.**

 **"It was because our wolves wanted babies. You couldn't have them so we had to let you go." Mark said to her.**

 **"Fuck you Mark!" Shadow yelled at him and she pushed Seth off her lap on to Roman's lap and got up as her eyes turn green bluish and they all smelled Cat. "You think you are the only ones that wanted children? You think that you two are the only ones that wanted that? You think you two were the only ones that didn't like the fact that my body can't have children? Well, you weren't the only ones. All three of us in here were hurt and we needed you and you two just left us because we couldn't have children. WE NEEDED YOU TWO AND YOU JUST LEFT!" Dark yelled at them as tears rolled down her face.**

 **Kevin knew what he had to do but he didn't want to do it. But he had too, Hunter brought him into the WWE and he had to prove that he was worth it. But if the woman that he was talking about was his Shadow then Hunter will have Kevin after him too because that wa his American Sister and he would die for her. So when he walked into the locker room and saw his sister crying he roar so loud that it scared everyone but Shadow . "Shadow! My Shadow!"**

 **Shadow looked up and started to cry harder into Roman's neck. "How do you know our Shadow?"**

 **Kevin looked at Mark and stepped back. "She is my sister from American. I use to live with her in Maryland. She and Sami introduced me to my wife her neighbor there. And she is my Shadow!"**

 **"The five years we didn't know where she was because she was mad at us." Glen said to Mark.**

 **"Please tell me that you two weren't the ones that broke it off with her because she couldn't have children. Beside that being fuck up it was the reason I became a wrestler in WWE. To find you two and beat you two up. But she wouldn't tell me your names. Told me she didn't want me hurt." Kevin said to them.**

 **"She wasn't mad, we hurt her." Mark said to Glen.**

 **"More then you will ever know." Kevin said to them.**

 **Roman stood up with Shadow in his arms and walked past all of them and out without saying anything when she asked him in a whisper to get her to the hospital in a whisper in his ear. Dean, Seth and Shane followed without making a sound.**

 **"Where are they taking her?" Kevin asked them.**

 **"The hosoital." Mark said to him.**

 **"No! Hunter has people there to make sure no one believe her. They are waiting for her." Kevin said to them.**

 **They all three ran out and saw Jeff and Matt Hardy trying to get Shadow away from Roman. "What the hell?"**

 **"They won't give us, Shadow our Shadow!" Jeff yelled at them.**

 **"Why are you two here?" Glen asked them.**

 **"Stephanie, called us and hired us back after she told us what Hunter had done to Shadow. We were two towns away so we quit and came here to make sure She is alright. Matt said to him.**

 **"We can't take her to the hospital. Hunter has people waiting for her to make sure no one believes her!" Kevin said to him.**

 **"Then we take to the one in two towns over." Jeff said to him.**

 **"We can tell them that we had to talk her into going to the hospital." Mark said to them.**

 **"Roman take me to your hotel room, please?" Shadow asked him and everyone looked at her.**

 **"You are coming with us." Mark said and Glen nodded to her.**

 **"With me." Kevin said to them.**

 **"With us." Jeff and Matt said to together.**

 **"No! Roman and his brothers are the ones that I am going with. Don't get me wrong I love all of you but I don't need you all around me asking me how I am doing. I was rape five times. How do you think I am doing? You all I known along time and there are feelings there thatwill add to how I am feeling and I don't need that right now. So I am going with the ones that found me and didn't do what the others ones that found me did. So that is the end off it. Got THAT?" She asked them and they all nodded as tears were running down her face.**

 **"Thank you!" Shadow said to them.**

 **"Shit she wasn't acting like she was crying." Mark said to them as the three of them took her out to her ar. Dean drove because she wouldn't let go of Roman.**

 **"I told you that we wouldn't need our cars tonight although I didn't know why." Roman said as Dean looked at Shadow.**

 **"Do you want something to eat?" Dean asked her.**

 **"I want Chinese food, pork fried rice, Stake Lowman, Gen. Chicken Mild, Four Shrimp Egg rolls and the crab fried dumples." She said and he nodded as Seth wrote it in a notebook in the backseat as she said it. "Larger on all of it please?"**

 **"Of course." Dean said to her as he drove to the place that has the best Chinese food that also has really larger orders. "Duck Sauce, Soy Sauce?"**

 **"Yes on both. As much as they will give you for the duck sauce. It is too late to get some Liquor? Is it?" Shadow asked them.**

 **"It is Las Vegas. What do you want?" Seth asked her.**

 **"JD, please? Tequila makes my clothes come off so that is a no tonight. I hae been naked enough for tonight." She said to him.**

 **"We'll save that for when you won't mind getting naked in front of us." Seth said to her and she laughed at him.**

 **"I am not saying it." She said to him.**

 **"Saying what?" Dean asked her and she smiled.**

 **"Nope!" She said as she popped the PE.**

 **"Damn it! Looks like I am going to have to tickle it out of you." Roman said with a laugh.**

 **Shadow jump from his lap as his arms went to her sides. She landed on Dean's Lap as he was driving and he smiled down to her. "It isn't that I don't like having you on my lap, it is the fact that the police will pull us over. I don't think you want that. So go back to Roman or to Seth." Dean said to her and she pouted but she jumped into the back and landed on Seth's lap.**

 **"Why did you leave my lap? Now it is getting cold. Get back up here." Roman said in a growl.**

 **"You said that you were going to tickling it out of me. I don't do tickling, nope!" Shadow said to him and Seth smiled at that.**

 **Seth wrapped his arms around her and started to tickle her sides but she didn't laugh or move in his lap at all. "I ain't what most people call "a real girl because I can't be tickle."**

 **"Damn it!" Seth said as he stop tickling her.**

 **"Now get back up here." Roman growled.**

 **"Nope, she is staying in my lap." Seth said to him.**

 **"Dean pull over, let Roman drive because I have a feeling I am going to be in your lap before it is all over with." Shadow said and he pulled over like she said .**

 **"I am not driving." Roman said in a growl.**

 **"Fine I will with glass in my feet." Shadow growled back but when she statted to get up Roman switch seats with Dean.**

 **With her up Dean grabbed her and put her in his lap in the front seat. "Hey!"**

 **Seth reached for her and try to pull her back to him as Roman started to drive. "Seth you can carry me into the house."**

 **"No I will." Dean said to her.**

 **Roman growled and Shadow growled at all three of them. "Don't make me regret my decision of coming with you three. I said Seth will. So Seth will."**

 **"No, problem." Roman said to her with a smile that took her breath away.**

 **"That really isn't fair." She said as she looked away from him.**

 **"What isn't?" Dean asked knowing it was the smile.**

 **"That smile." Shadow said to him and he nodded to her.**

 **"I know. He uses it to get his way. I believe that you are the first person that it didn't work on." Dean said to her.**

 **"Seth, no matter if he smiles at you. You are the one that is taking me into the house ok?" Shadow asked Seth.**

 **"You got it, Shadow." Seth said with a wink and a smile that made her feel love.**

 **She shook her head when she thought that. There wasn't any way that he loved her. He was already mated to the guys in the car. She wasn't anything to them. "Sorry for bringing you three into this."**

 **"You didn't bring us into this. We were the ones that found you." Roman said to her and she smiled.**

 **"You wouldn't have found me if I didn't move. I was hiding my scent because I didn't want Mark and Glen to smell me and come and find me like that. But you three smelt like really, really good and I wanted that smells around me so I moved away from the dumpster and let you three find me." Shadow said to them.**

 **"They don't have a room here." Mark growled and Glen nodded at that.**

 **"It is Las Vegas. Deal lets them stay at his house when we have a show here." Glen said to him.**


End file.
